Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $7.46 each and baskets of oranges for $3.87 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of oranges. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the oranges. Price of coconuts + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $11.33.